Pharmacy generally began with the compounding of medicines which entailed the actual mixing and preparing of medications. Heretofore, pharmacy has been, to a great extent, a profession of dispensing, that is, the pouring, counting, and labeling of a prescription, and subsequently transferring the dispensed medication to the patient. Because of the repetitiveness of many of the pharmacist's tasks, automation of these tasks has been desirable.
Some attempts have been made to automate the pharmacy environment. Different exemplary approaches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,919 to Spaulding et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,946; 6,036,812 and 6,176,392 to Williams et al. These systems utilize robotic arms to grasp a container, carry it to one of a number of bins containing tablets (from which a designated number of tablets are dispensed), carry it to a printer, where a prescription label is applied, and release the filled container in a desired location. Tablets are counted and dispensed with any number of counting devices. Drawbacks to these systems typically include the relatively low speed at which prescriptions are filled and the absence in these systems of securing a closure (i.e., a lid) on the container after it is filled.
One automated system for dispensing pharmaceuticals is described in some detail in U.S. Patent Publication No. US-2004-0004085-A1. This system has the capacity to select an appropriate vial, label the vial, fill the vial with a desired quantity of a selected pharmaceutical tablet, apply a cap to the filled vial, and convey the labeled, filled, capped vial to an offloading station for retrieval. Although this particular system can provide automated pharmaceutical dispensing, it may be desirable to modify certain aspects of the system to address particular needs.